Living On
by AMBC
Summary: So long as we can see and breathe, their legacy will live on, forevermore.


Before the Modern World, there lived the Ancient World. In the Ancient World lived the greatest empires known to man. They shaped civilisation and set the fate of their children in motion.

Sadly it was not meant to be. The ancient nations knew their time on this earth will pass and that their children must take their place as personifications of their land. So they did everything they could to prepare their children for their role, their responsibilities, their fate. These are some of the ancient nations that shaped history.

* * *

Ancient Rome was one of the greatest empires who ever lived. His kingdom expanded from Europe to parts of Africa. This was a nation who knew how to conquer others anken who also knew how to turn women on.

In spite of his careless tendencies, he loved his family dearly. He had a son and two grandsons and to him, they were what gave him ever happiness. He travelled around the world with the youngest of his two grandsons, teaching him arts and showing him the many different nations. At the back of his mind Rome knew that this will help his family later in life.

And then it happened. The fall of his empire came when he was murdered by Germania, one of his closest friends. Following the death of Rome, his family were left to fend for themselves, being forced to endure every conquer they came across, including demands to become one with the Holy Roman Empire. The true blow was during the Italian Wars when Rome's two grandsons were taken away from their uncle. The eldest went to live with Spain while the youngest went to live with Austria.

Despite these odds, in the end Rome's relatives became a family again and his old empire flourished into something much grander. His son became known as Sicily, the largest island in the Mediterranean Sea while his grandsons-Sicily's nephews-became the two halves of Italy:

The bubbly, happy-go-lucky Veneziano. North Italy.

The violent, hot headed Romano. South Italy.

* * *

As well as Ancient Rome, there was another European empire who was just as powerful as Rome. Her name was Ancient Greece. A nation who was in constant struggle, she was kind and gentle to her people but when on the battlefield, she was like a daemon, fierce and untamed to her enemies.

Like many of the ancient nations, she too was aware that her time was coming and she did everything in her power to guide her son into becoming a strong nation. Her son was named after Ancient Greece's favourite hero; Heracles. He was in many ways, like his mother, right down to the olive green eyes. The only trait he lacked was his mother's fierce, untamed side.

It wasn't until after Ancient Greece was slain by the one who once loved her that her empire too fell. Her son was left under the control of the Ottoman Empire, along with his cousin, Gupta.

And it was not until the early 19th century that Heracles's warrior instincts came into existence when he led his people in revolting against the Ottoman Empire, leading to his independence from Turkish rule.

He became known as Greece, the modern Greece who kept the legacy of his mother alive, never letting anything happen to her ruins.

* * *

In the northern part of Africa, there lived Ancients Libya and Egypt. Ancient Libya is somewhat of a mystery to archaeologists. Very little is known about his background and if he did visited other nations. What is known about him was that he was the chief of the famous Libu tribe, one of the first settlers of his nation.

In Ancient Libya's time, the Libu tribe lived among the trees. They were forest dwellers who treated nature with respect and worshiped many spirits. They were also known to practice magic. When they fought, they were like gladiators, strong and determined.

At one point Ancient Libya had a beautiful baby girl, who he raised within the safety of his tribe. He groomed his daughter into learning the ways of the Libu tribe and into becoming a strong nation, knowing very well that his time must come eventually.

And that time did came, in the form of the Libu tribe's brutal destruction. The tribe was completely wiped out after the invasion of the Modern Empires and with it, the forest and vegetation that once existed. Before he too fell, Ancient Libya sent his daughter, the only surviving tribe member away in hiding, leaving in her possession his favourite dagger. After that, his daughter was conquered by the Ottoman Empire.

Many centuries later, his daughter became one of the most strong-willed nations currently living. She adopted her father's name, Libya. Like many of the modern nations, she keeps the legacy of her father strong by preserving his ruins and fights her enemies with Ancient Libya's dagger.

* * *

Ancient Egypt was the creator of some of the greatest temples and pyramids still standing. She was like a pharaoh, calm and benevolent to her people. She was loved by many and she loved her people back.

The one thing she loved more in the world was her son, Gupta. Everywhere she went, she took her son with her, showing him the world. To her, Gupta was the jewel in her crown. She knew that one day her son must take her place as a nation when her time must come.

And her time did come. When the fall of the ancient nations came, she too faded away, leaving behind some of her most famous architecture to her son. Some time after that, her son was conquered by the Ottoman Empire, along with his cousin and Libya.

Overtime, Gupta became the current Egypt, preserving the ruins of her mother. He also found a new family in the North African nations, including Libya, the daughter of Ancient Libya.

* * *

_The howl of the wolf signals their end,_

_And the beginning of a new Genesis _

_The early morning means the start of a new chapter_

_So long as we can see and breathe,_

_Their legacy will live on, forevermore._

~ AMBC


End file.
